


alien slime and first times

by interstellarbeams



Series: meet me on the roof [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Mentions of May Parker, Mentions of Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Peter's encounter with a new alien species means a boring night of nerd movie watching for Michelle, or so she thinks.





	alien slime and first times

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Nora ([GreenFish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFish)) for being my beta, once again!
> 
> This started off as a prompt and then turned into aliens-meets-Ghostbusters-meets-first time plus Christmas fic. _How does my brain work you may ask?_ lol
> 
> It's a mess but I hope y'all like it!

prompt: “I love you, but don't touch me!”

\-----

Michelle was enjoying some satirical cartoons in the _New Yorker_ , snuggled up in bed, when the phone on her desk buzzed. 

She sighed in annoyance, but decided that it _could_ be important -- most normal people didn't text after eleven thirty -- and that it might _possibly_ be a text from her superhero boyfriend. Throwing back the covers, she crossed to the desk and picked up the offending object.

**boyfreak** : meet me on the roof

Michelle rolled her eyes before texting a quick ‘ _k_ ’.

“Doesn't he freaking realize that it's the middle of the night in mid-November?” she muttered aloud. “I’d better not freeze, or I’m gonna kick his ass.”

Stuffing her feet into her Docs, Michelle threw on a sweater and carefully eased up her bedroom window to sneak out. She crossed the street, her breath frosting the air, then climbed up the fire escape.

Stepping out onto the roof, she immediately caught sight of Peter. “Parker, what the hell?”

“Nice to see you, too, MJ,” Peter replied.

Michelle’s mouth fell open as she looked him over. “What is _that_?”

“What? This?” Peter pointed at the long slash on front of his suit, covering his chest, and exposing the bleeding gash underneath.

“No, _dumbass_ ,” she said, rolling her eyes. “ _That_ \-- that gunk that you're covered in! What _is_ that?” Michelle crossed her arms over her chest, pinning him with her stare.

“Gunk?” Peter asked, incredulous, “You mean _slime_ , right?” His arms crossed over his chest, and he made a ‘tsk’ noise. “You haven't been reading any of the comics I gave you, have you?” 

“I don't care about the correct _terminology_ , Peter, and you’re ignoring the question. What happened to you?” 

“Ah - just a little mishap with some weird new aliens. The slime doesn't seem to be part of their defenses, though, isn't that right, Karen?” 

Michelle stared at him as she shivered in place.

“Oh, sorry,” he said, grinning. “Karen says, _that's right_.” 

“OK. Then please explain why it’s all over you and why you decided to call me out here in the middle of the night?”

“Well, I might have gotten uh-- mauled by said alien, _so_ , I thought you’d like to know that I was okay, so uh-- _yeah_ ,” Peter stepped closer, and Michelle could smell him now. 

It wasn't pretty: like a mix of rotting fish and sweaty socks.

Michelle had to force herself not to gag. “Peter, I love you, but do not touch me. You smell _disgusting_.” 

Peter laughed as he pulled off the mask. “I think that's the point. See, it's not _technically_ defensive, but the slime smells so horrible that you don't want to get too close so... it kinda is. At least, I think so, ‘cause I haven't noticed any adverse effects and it's been a few hours since the fight.”

Michelle had her nose and mouth covered with the edge of her sweater but a large guffaw escaped at Peter's absolute dorkiness. “You really _are_ a nerd. You actually think this stuff is cool, don’t you?”

Peter shrugged, noncommittally. 

_He probably plans on harvesting some of that goo to study in the laboratory at school_ , Michelle thought.

“Well, I can tell you one thing,” she said. “You won't be coming any closer to me until you clean yourself up and get rid of that horrific stench.” Michelle shuddered visibly. 

Peter shook his head, smiling faintly, before he took a few steps back and Michelle could finally breathe again.

“I really should get to bed,” she said. “We have that quiz in Anatomy tomorrow, and you need to get home, too. I _know_ you haven't studied, despite all those flashcards I painstakingly prepared for you.”

“Michelle, I-- I’m sorry about dragging you out here. I really just wanted to see you,” Peter admitted, gazing at her with his serious, dark eyes.

“FaceTime is a thing that exists, you know?” she teased. When she saw his face fall, she quickly added, “It's okay, really. I'm glad you're okay.” She turned to head back.

“Michelle,” Peter called after her.

“Huh?” Michelle stopped, turning her head.

“Who ya gonna call?” Peter smiled, adorably.

_What the hell_ , Michelle thought. _It was way too late for any more of Peter's shenanigans_.

“What?” Michelle quirked an eyebrow at him.

“ _Who ya gonna call_?” Peter repeated.

“I don't know what that means,” Michelle admitted.

“Wait. You've never seen _Ghostbusters_?” Peter gaped at her.

“Peter, I have no earthly idea what you’re talking about. I’m going to go to bed.” Michelle yawned suddenly.

“I can't believe that you haven't seen it -- I mean -- I’m in love with a pop culture virgin, so I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” Peter mumbled.

“Good night, Parker,” Michelle saluted Peter before climbing back down the fire escape and sneaking back to her house and her -- _thankfully_ \-- warm bedroom.

\-----

 

The hallway of Midtown High was full to bursting. It was the last day before the winter holiday and everyone was discussing their plans for the break. The more emotional girls (and some boys) were crying like it was the end of the world, and they wouldn't see their friends again in just fourteen days. 

Michelle leaned up against her locker, eyeing the particularly dramatic girl at the locker next to hers with a look of disdain.

She watched the milling crowd of rambunctious teenagers disinterestedly, until she spotted a familiar shock of curly hair. Straightening up against the locker, she watched as Peter came closer. His earbuds were in as usual, but when he caught sight of her, he pulled them out quickly and stuffed them in his backpack.

“Hey.” He came up to her, and leaned on the locker next to where she was standing, ignoring everyone else as he focused all his attention on her.

“Hey, loser,” Michelle replied. Sure, he was her boyfriend, and she loved him, but she couldn’t let him think she liked him _too_ much.

Peter huffed out a laugh as he pushed her hair back behind her ear. 

“I got you something,” Peter said, rummaging in his bag before offering her a slender wrapped package.

“Peter, Christmas isn’t for another three days,” Michelle replied, but she smiled as she took the package from him, noting the careful wrapping and the neatly written tag.

“Can I?” She asked, fingers poised to rip into it.

“Of course.” Peter watched as she unwrapped it quickly.

It was a DVD. 

“Ghostbusters, huh?” Michelle flipped it over to read the synopsis.

“Yeah, uh-- you said you never saw it, so I thought we could watch it together.” Peter shrugged sheepishly. “It’s a cult classic. I figured you might want to be informed.”

Michelle wanted to tell him that she didn’t give a shit about ghost-fighting morons in a freaking 80s movie, but Peter seemed lit up and excited, so she didn't.

“Doesn’t Ned usually watch these kinds of things with you?” Michelle wondered aloud.

“Yeah, but he’s seen this like a million times -- plus, he’s got plans tonight. He finally got up the nerve to ask Betty Brant out, and then he has to go visit his family for Christmas, so… you up for it?” 

“ _Fine_ , but I’m not keeping my comments to myself,” Michelle warned.

“Actually, I kinda like your running commentary,” Peter replied, looking past her down the hall, where an unusually loud shout had reverberated from.

“Flattery will get you _nowhere_ ,” Michelle hit him in the arm with the case, before moving past him.

“Wait,” Peter gripped her arm tightly and Michelle frowned at him, concerned.

He tilted his head for a minute longer, listening. “Never mind,” he said. “I thought I heard something, but it was nothing, I guess. See ya at eight?”

“Yeah, okay,” Michelle pressed her lips to his quickly, leaving him standing by her locker.

\-----

 

The Christmas tree in the corner was lit brightly with multicolored vintage bulbs, a glitter-covered paper garland, and unironically, Avengers ornaments. Michelle thought it was kinda cute, in a kitschy way. Peter and Michelle settled in to watch the movie. A bowl of popcorn and red-and-green M&M’s sat in front of them on the coffee table.

At the beginning of the movie, they fed each other popcorn and laughed at Bill Murray memes that they pulled up on Peter’s phone. 

As it went on, Michelle kept trying to pay attention, but every time she started to get into it, Peter would distract her. His leg would press up against hers, he’d turn his head and his strong cheekbones would be outlined by the light from the tv, or he would put his hand on her leg -- it felt like she was burning up from the inside. 

They had fooled around on a couple of occasions, but had never really gotten that far, before being interrupted by May or Ned, or sometimes even by freakin’ Tony Stark’s ridiculous cell phone calls. 

Michelle couldn't believe that her dork of a boyfriend was turning her on with completely innocent touches during an inane sci-fi movie like _Ghostbusters_.

_Get it together, Michelle_ , she thought. _You’ve got willpower, use it!_

“Oh my _god_ ,” she moaned. “Why would anyone be afraid of a giant animated marshmallow man? _Oh no, I'm covered in marshmallow fluff!_ Big whoop!” Michelle flopped back against the couch cushions.

Peter laughed, leaning on his elbow. “It's a movie, MJ, don't take it so seriously!”

Michelle mumbled something under her breath, but made herself comfortable again. She started running her fingers through his hair.

“Are you trying to make me fall asleep? Because it's working,” Peter yawned hugely before dropping his head down to rest on her leg.

“Actually, I was thinking that we could do something _else_ …” Michelle trailed off, suggestively.

Peter popped up quickly, all traces of sleepiness gone, making Michelle laugh. He looked like an overly excited meerkat.

“What-- what's so funny?” Peter frowned, adorably.

“You’re a classic case of Pavlovian conditioning,” Michelle snorted.

“Oh yeah? I’ll show you conditioning!” Peter suddenly tackled her to the couch and began tickling her ribs.

Michelle's laughter turned from amused to hysterical as she demanded that Peter stop. Even though he wasn't bigger than her, he _was_ stronger, and she couldn't escape.

Finally, Peter quit tickling her, and she leaned back against the couch arm, to catch her breath. “That's obviously cause and effect, genius.”

Peter smiled down at her fondly before leaning down to kiss her.

Michelle wrapped her arms around his shoulders as his hand came up to cup her cheek, smiling into the kiss as he playfully bit at her bottom lip.

She parted her lips under his, and moaned at the touch of his tongue against hers, as he explored her mouth. She pushed her chest against his, relishing in the feel of his muscular chest against her soft, sensitive breasts.

Peter groaned as she pushed her hips up into him and wrapped her legs around his hips.

_This boy had her so whipped, damn him. They had hardly even done anything yet._

Michelle grabbed the back of his neck and lifted her chin, taking charge of the kiss. Peter didn’t seem to mind as he dug his fingers into her hips.

_God, she was gonna have bruises tomorrow._

Michelle broke off the kiss suddenly, her breath harsh in her chest. “What about May? Won’t she be home soon?”

Peter panted as he stared down at her, “She's out of town till tomorrow, a seminar or somet-- something to do with her new job.” 

Peter leaned back down but Michelle put her hands against his shoulders to keep him from kissing her for a moment. The movie played on in the background but neither of them noticed.

“Peter, I think we should have sex.” Michelle stated, bluntly.

“Uh--” Peter laughed, nervously. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Michelle fought not to roll her eyes. _Didn't she just say so?_ “I think this will be our only chance, for a while at least.”

“Okay,” Peter agreed eagerly.

“I just uh-- I wanted to tell you that I’m a virgin, so we’ll probably have to work this out together.” Michelle ran her hands down his arms to grab his hands, and slot their fingers together.

“Okay. I’m assuming you know I am, too.” 

“Please, Peter, you scream virgin,” Michelle said, frankly, and Peter blushed, only further proving her point.

“So… we’re doing this?” he asked.

“Yes,” Michelle nodded, as she leaned up to kiss him. His lips pressed against hers firmly, almost like a pact.

Peter's lips traveled down her neck, his teeth nipping into her skin -- _if she found a hickey tomorrow, she would punch him_ \-- but at the moment, she didn't care. All of her focus was on the press of his lips and the friction of their bodies as they moved against each other.

She pulled at the bottom of his shirt, lifting it over his head and tossing it to the side, before bringing her lips (and teeth) to his neck. She sighed as Peter's fingers trailed along her sides, causing goosebumps to erupt all over. 

“Peter,” Michelle lifted his head, focusing her gaze on his, “sit up.”

Peter murmured an assent, his eyes dark and hazy before he sat back, kneeling over her.

Michelle pushed up from the couch before grabbing the hem of her shirt and removing it herself. 

Peter glanced down for a minute before quickly looking back into her eyes.

“Peter, you don't have to be so careful with me. I trust you, okay? You won't hurt me.” Michelle kissed him on the cheek, before taking his hands and guiding them just below her bra clasp.

He nodded, decisively, although his hands were shaking before he kissed her once again.

 

Michelle had heard that the first time usually hurt, and as he began to move, she felt a slight pinch or twinge, but she ignored it as she clutched Peter to her. She’d worry about soreness later.

_I love you_ , she thought, as Peter slumped onto her afterward, as satiated as a teenage boy could be. She kissed his temple, as her hands slid against his damp back. Peter sighed before lifting his head from her shoulder.

“Did you, uh--?” Peter blushed, as he searched for the word.

“Have an orgasm?” Michelle rolled her eyes at his bashfulness, especially after what they had just done but she couldn't blame him. It was kinda awkward.

“No,” Michelle admitted. .“No, but it's okay.”

“I could--” Peter looked a little embarrassed but he continued his thought, “help you finish.”

“It's okay, Peter. I'm sure we'll have many more chances to practice.” Michelle laughed at Peter’s eager face. _Greedy little shit_ , Michelle thought, amused.

After he had removed the condom and tossed it, they put their clothes back in order, and lay snuggled together on the couch, the crocheted afghan thrown over them.

“So… how do you feel about taking my virginity?” Michelle asked, mostly just to see what his face would look like. 

Peter blushed, before pulling the pillow from underneath his head and burying his face in it.

She snorted, as she tried to pull the pillow from his grip. “You know I _heard_ you when you said I was a pop culture virgin…” 

“Uh- that-- _that_ was just a joke,” Peter stuttered, as he lifted the pillow to stare at her.

“Peter, I’m messing with you. I don’t care that you called me a virgin of pop culture, it’s the truth.”

Peter wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her down to lay on top of him. He rubbed his hand up and down her back and she yawned, suddenly exhausted.

“What did you think of the movie?” Peter chuckled, as he watched the ending credits scroll up the tv screen, “What you saw of it…?”

“It’s shitty,” Michelle mumbled, “I’d rather smell that disgusting alien slime again than watch that movie _ever_ again. Furthermore, why did you even make that stupid reference on the rooftop, anyway? That was aliens, and _this_ is ghosts!” She sighed loudly. “We really need to work on your conversation skills, you know.” 

She yawned again before settling herself against him, throwing one of her legs over his and fell asleep against his shoulder.

“I thought it made sense,” Peter muttered, as he reached for the remote to turn off the tv. 

He kissed her forehead softly, whispering, _I love you_ before he fell asleep, too.

\-----

They sat across from each other in the library during free period, studying. Well -- Michelle was studying, Peter was staring at her, daydreaming -- when Ned found them.

“Sup, dude!” Ned called as he neared their table, ignoring the librarian’s death glare as he hugged Peter in a series of elaborate high-fives and handshakes.

Michelle rolled her eyes at the boys’ silly ritual, but smiled at Ned when he said _hello_.

“So… how was your break?” Ned asked, as he settled into a seat across from them.

“Oh, you know… the usual: we went ice skating at Rockefeller Center--”

“And I complained the whole time,” Michelle stated proudly, as if she had hit a homerun at a Yankees game.

Peter continued as if Michelle hadn't interrupted, “--then we watched as many cheesy Christmas movies as humanly possible--”

“ _Home Alone_ is still my favorite,” Michelle popped in during Peter's pause for breath. 

“Did I miss anything else?” Ned had his head bent over his notebook, figuring math equations. 

Peter glanced over at Michelle, but she just looked disinterested, “Um, we had sex.”

Ned dropped his pencil, staring at them for a moment and then: “You're shitting me!”

“Yeah, Ned, we're lying about it just to shock you,” Michelle stated, sarcastically.

“Wha-- but you said you were just gonna hang out!” Ned stared at them, flabbergasted, “That's what you told _me_ you were going to do!”

“It was a matter of circumstance, I guess. It’s different when you aren't there to be the buffer and it was holiday break so we didn't have any homework to occupy us.” Peter added, glancing over at Michelle with a pleading look, hoping for some backup, but she ignored him in favor of her sketchbook.

“I _thought_ you were going to watch Ghostbusters!” Ned remarked, “That's what you told me when I asked you why you bought the DVD online.”

“We did. We just might have gotten a little distracted. And you know I’ve seen Ghostbusters as many times as you have, plus Michelle really wasn't a fan,” Peter admitted.

“Why didn't you tell me before today?” Ned glared at Peter. “I would have told _you_ if Betty and I had done... _that_. I would have called you immediately but I guess I should have known better the way you've been keeping secrets lately.”

“Oh, come on, Ned. I know I didn't tell you about being Spider-Man or about this but I'm not keeping things from you on purpose,” Peter answered, as he glanced back at Michelle, who was still busy with her sketchbook. 

“Aren't you going to say anything?” Peter asked, knocking his leg into hers.

“What do you _want_ me to say, Parker?” Michelle steadied him with her level gaze.

“I don't know,” Peter pushed his hands into his hair, “It just kinda happened.” 

Ned looked between them for a few more minutes. “I guess I can't blame you, but I'm still kinda peeved at you, Pete. You always tell me everything, I'm your best friend.”

“I still _am_ , but this-- _this_ I’d like to keep between me and Michelle, okay? I’ll gladly share anything else about my life with you and _I_ have.” 

“I just hope that doesn't mean I'm gonna be the third wheel from now on,” Ned sighed, looking down at the graffitied table.

“Of course not, Ned,” Michelle finally joined in the conversation. “I have too many important things to do in my life. I don't plan on being attached at Peter's hip just because we slept together. I’ll need you to distract him so I can get stuff done.” She smirked, causing Ned to roll his eyes.

“See,” Peter said, then suddenly wrenched his head around to stare at Michelle, incredulously. “ _Wait - what_?” 

Michelle started laughing and Ned joined in, after staring at them with an annoyed frown, Peter caved and started laughing too.

“You know what I mean,” Michelle leaned her head against Peter's shoulder for a minute, before straightening back up.

Peter kissed her cheek, shook his head in amusement before diving into a conversation about Ned's new bike and _his revamped web shooter formula._

 __

__

Michelle went back to her sketchbook, adding the finishing strokes to her drawing of Ned’s shocked face. Next to it was a drawing of Peter covered in green slime with the caption, ‘ _Who ya gonna call?_ ’ floating over his head.


End file.
